HDT Meet Me Halfway
by Viridiana
Summary: Por fin podian pasar un rato a solas, pero no contaban con que el tren se descompusiera. Serie de crossovers. Informes adentro.
1. Meet Me Halfway

**Hola!**

**Pues les explicare de que trata esto.**

**Esta historia, esta levemente entrecruzada con el anime Prince of Tennis, realmente muy poco y si no conocen este anime... no importa, porque es una referencia minima.**

**Es una serie de one-shot de distintos animes. Pero siguen una misma linea... Un vagon del tren.**

**Son diferentes parejas, si quieren saber cuales solo entren a la historia que se llama: HDT 11 de Marzo, al final del capitulo vienen cuales son. Si les interesa, busquen los que tengan al principio HDT. ok?**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y ES IMPORTANTE QE VAYAN ABAJO, EH!  
**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren**

**Meet Me Halfway. Black Eyed Peas**

-No me ignores.

-No te estoy ignorando.

-Tampoco me estas poniendo mucha atención.

Mikki sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Kyosuke estaba de visita en Japón, para ser exactos estaba en una gira de trabajo. Y había decidido ir a visitarlo en el Distrito donde estaba dando unas entrevistas.

-¿Recuerdas el día del restaurante, donde me comí lo que era tuyo?

-¿La vez del hospital, no? -Kyosuke bufó mientras una niñita castaña los observaba. –Como no acordarme, "Chica que come y no paga"

-Cierto, desde ese día me pusiste ese apodo. –Le encantaba el aroma de Kyosuke, era tan… perfecto.

-¿Qué tanto haces? –Pego su frente a la de ella. –Haces que me sienta avergonzado, deja de olerme.

-Lo siento. –Los ojos cafés se encontraron con los azules. –Estoy disfrutando todo, no sé; hasta cuando podamos volver a vernos.

-Si, como me molesta la situación. –Su cuerpo se recargó en ella, mientras los delgados brazos lo enrollaban de la cintura. –Te extraño, ¿sabes?

-Sin mí, vas a reprobar la preparatoria. –La chamarra deportiva que portaba se arrugó debido a la fuerza con que la estrujaba. –Siempre te levantas tarde, nunca comes bien, eres un peleonero.

-No llores.

El hombro de Kanou estaba húmedo y se observó en el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. Estaba tan cambiado. No podía decir que era el mismo "niño" que se había ido a Holanda a jugar.

Aunque aun no ganaba un reconocimiento, algunas personas ya lo ubicaban. Su nombre cada vez sonaba más en su país… Y él y Mikki cada vez se alejaban más.

Se había dado cuenta de todo el amor que le tenía, y no precisamente como una amiga más. Solo que aun no se lo decía.

De hecho, ninguno había hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos. Lo dejaban entrever, pero no habían dado ni un solo paso más.

Por eso le destrozaba verla llorar.

-Por favor, ¿si? No quiero arruinar este día. –La envolvió en su robusto cuerpo. –Será como cuando fuimos a visitar a mi padre en su trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo.

Se separó para limpiarse el rostro y la leve tonada de una canción de moda le llegó a los oídos.

- Encuéntrame a la mitad del camino, en la frontera que es donde voy a esperarte… Estaré pendiente, noche y día. Llevo mi corazón hasta el límite, y aquí es donde me quedo. No puedo ir más lejos que aquí… Te deseo tanto, es mi mayor deseo.

Intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música y lograr que se entendiera lo que decía.

-Crucemos el puente, hacia el otro lado, sólo tú y yo. Volaré, volaré los cielos, para ti y para mí. Voy a intentar, hasta que me muera, para ti y para mí. –Esos fragmentos eran los que más le gustaban.

-¿Y eso? –Su corazón brincó de emoción.

-Es la traducción de la letra de una canción que me gusta. Nos dejaron de trabajo en la escuela hacer un cancionero y traducir las letras.

-Supongo que de Ingles.

-Exacto.

Se volvieron a mirar fijamente.

-Esto es una mierda.

-¡Kyosuke! –Lo reprendió la peli verde.

-¿Qué quiere que diga? ¿Crees que me es muy agradable estar aislado de todos? –Mikki vio, como al fin, Kyosuke se desahogaría. -¿Qué no me cuesta estar solo? ¿En un país donde no entiendo ni media palabra de lo que me dicen? ¡Y carajos, como me cuesta aprender el puto idioma! –Inhaló con profundidad. –Extraño a mi madre, a mi padre, a mí hermano, a Fukuko y sus excepcionales comidas, a Kaori diciéndome lo que necesitaba oír cada vez que me sentía mal. –Unas sonrisitas se le escaparon. -A los idiotas de Sakai y Rodrigo, con todo y sus aires de grandeza. A los demás chicos del equipo… Y te extraño a ti.

Tsujiwaki pasó sus dedos por la barbilla del joven.

-Pero es tu sueño y ninguno de los que mencionaste, estaríamos satisfechos si vemos que te diste por vencido. –Colocó su dedo índice en su nariz. –Porque ese no es Kyosuke Kanou, el número 9 que todos nosotros conocemos. Tú nunca te das por vencido, siempre tienes la suficiente fuerza y los ánimos para decir: ¡Un gol más!

-Me haces ver como un superhéroe, y no lo soy. –No retiró ni un poco el agarre de su cintura. –Solo soy un chico normal.

-Claro que no. –Se fue acercando a él. -Eres el Kyosuke Kanou, el chico de Jyoyo del que yo…

El tren se detuvo con violencia y las palabras se quedaron en el aire.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jeje, al raro, no? Pero me gusta asi tal cual!**

**El desenlace de la historia esta en el segundo capitulo de 11 de Marzo, ok?**

**Intentè hacer un fic interactivo, funcionò?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Final

**Hoola!**

**Yo se que me extrañan, yo lo se... aunque creo que tiene mucho que ver que soy la unica escritora que esta en "constante" actividad, jiji**

**La frase al final del capitulo es de la cancion: Que Precio Tiene El Cielo de Marc Anthony.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

-¡Ouch! –Kyosuke se sobó la cabeza. –Duele.

-¿Estas bien? –Mikki había caído encima de el. –Kami, que rechinido tan feo.

-Seh, es raro que sucedan estos accidentes.

Se levantaron del suelo y recorrieron con la mirada a la gente, todos se veían igual de aturdidos que ellos.

-Al menos nadie se lastimó.

-Eso ya es una ventaja; ¿no crees, chica gritona?

-Yo no grito, me expreso más de la cuenta. –Le dio la espalda e intentó distinguir algo afuera del vagón.

-Ya… lo que digas. -La rodeo por la espalda. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Nada.

No tenia caso, el vivía lejos, estaba en camino de convertirse en una súper estrella de balón pie… así que ella no tenía cabida en su vida.

-Pues yo siento lo mismo que tu. –La sintió estremecerse. –Contigo a mi lado, me siento bien. Me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo. Soy yo, mi verdadero yo. Y nada ni nadie me podrán separar de ti.

-Demasiado cursi y nada realista. –Kanou se enojó, no volvería a ser cursi. –Tu vives MUY lejos de aquí, esa clase de relaciones son imposibles.

-¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

-No tiene caso.

-Déjame a mí, juzgar eso, ¿no? –La hizo verlo de frente. –Un tiempo, si no sirve… amigos; porque no soportaría perder a la única amiga que tengo.

-No creo en las relaciones a distancia.

-Múdate conmigo, estudia allá.

Enmudeció por la propuesta. ¿Dejaría su casa, sus amigos, su familia, por seguirlo?

-Por favor.

-Kyosuke… -Y ante esa mirada… no pudo decir no. –Eres un bobo.

-Seh, me lo han dicho.

-Payaso.

-Ese también.

Rozó sus labios contra los de él. –Te quiero.

-Gritona.

-Intenta uno nuevo.

-Hermosa y yo también te quiero.

_Si yo con esta historia  
Siento que la gloria ha llegado a mi vida_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ahhh, bellisimo!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
